


By The Horns

by Tridraconeus



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: (Raum’s dick), Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Crossfaction, Cum Inflation, Large Insertion, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: “Anything at all?” Raum pushed him up against the wall, giving him an opportunity to breathe, but not much of one; but it allowed him to brace his foot against Raum’s thigh and push back, bracing himself to gulp down air, feeling the searing warmth of Raum’s palm and fingers circle his throat. His thumb pressed against Red’s pulse point-- a soft rumbling noise filled the now small-seeming room, and he realized it was Raum, and they’d had the same idea. Red pushed the movement. He tilted his head back, meeting Raum’s eyes, fully aware of how dishevelled and pitiful he must look; flushed from air loss, and heat, and thinly-veiled desire.“Anything,” Red gasped again, and then for good measure, “anything you want.”





	By The Horns

**Author's Note:**

> [anyway.](https://twitter.com/GotNoTime4This/status/1181636725615071233)  
can’t see face-- pretend he has a mouth! Please.  
now featuring EVEN MORE ART bc [OH YEAH](https://twitter.com/silversincorner/status/1245484704037572608)

It had been a sleepless past few days. Red liked to think of himself as cool, calm, and collected, but with his bunkroom covered in scratch paper and-- blood, and scraps of paper, and spilled lantern oil from where he’d stumbled around in a half-awake stupor to pin plans that could never work to a corkboard, he had to admit: he was a mess. 

He leaned over his worktable and sighed, shoulders slumping forward. Colors floated in front of his eyes. He took another swig of the disgusting concoction of herbs and drugs that had helped him stay awake thus far; the pleasant buzz of returning energy did not come to him, so he took another. In fact, he just drained the whole mug. He distinctly remembered being told _ not _ to do that.

No matter. He was energized again, even though it felt more as if his bones were vibrating and dragging the rest of his body along with them. His eyes hurt, but he couldn’t have closed them even if he wanted to. The words rolled off of the page under him, and he was about to pound his fist on the table again to try and make them stay put, but as he raised his hand a flash of violet just at the corner of his vision pulled his attention away. He swung his head-- nothing.

The other side. A violet light, deepening into royal purple. He swiped his hand at the light, and it crawled up his arm, suffusing his being and spreading _ out _. Something was pushing at his hand, guiding him in motions he couldn’t have made with his body as sleeplessly heavy as it was, but the exhaustion wicked away as power flowed into him. He was being turned into a glorious conduit, he realized dazedly, until it all came rushing out of him to rip a hole in reality. 

All of a sudden, his exhaustion was torn from him as well, leaving him feeling strangely hollowed out. 

A forceful gust of chill wind blew from the portal, sending him staggering back. Then another, this time hot and dry enough to make his throat dry and scratchy, and even stronger-- knocking him onto his rear. He threw his arm up to guard against another gust, but none came, just a booming voice that may as well have projected actual physical force. 

“**Who-- ** ** _dares-- SUMMON-- RAUM!_**” Well. That was something. Red had read about this. It was, in fact, the current plan on his desk that now had a hoofprint on it as a gigantic figure stepped out of plumes of smoke. They didn’t smell sulphuric as he’d assumed, instead just… plain. Ashy, like smoke from a fireplace, or cooking oil, and dissipating into nothing after a short while anyway. 

_ Summon Raum. Bring the beast to heel. _

Sure, Red from three hours ago. He’ll do that. What problems could arise?

“**A human.**” The beast stared down at him, expression twisted into fading wrath and amusement. Red had neglected to put any boundaries at all, no tethers, and he was an idiot for forgetting to.

Raum didn’t crush him, though; just stared, lip curled. Void, he was massive, broad-shouldered and well-muscled, and had horns that would make a Wyrin blush. “**How… curious.**” 

He stepped down from the worktable, hooves clacking on the stone floor, and reached down to seize Red by the collar and lift him. A whimper escaped him-- undignified! He shouldn’t be afraid! Well, no, he should, but that was beside the point-- and he grabbed at Raum’s arm. The heat immediately burned even through his gloves and he had no choice but to let go and hang limp. 

“**Tell me why you have summoned me, human.**” Raum’s voice was low and growling, more of an animal rumble that took on the shape of words than what Red would consider speaking. It made his belly flip and his head feel light, though that might have been the position. Think, Red, _ think! _

“My name is Red,” he coughed out. He stilled his feet from kicking. “I fight for the Magistrate.” Another heaving breath, fighting against the pressure of the collar and the pull of gravity. “I need to subdue a rebellion.” 

Raum laughed. Red considered the sound far from pleasant, and keened as he was shaken the slightest bit, set to swaying with a single movement of Raum’s arm. “**Red.** ** _ Red._ ** ** I like that name.**”

Yes, of course he would. Red clawed at his hand, loath to plead for something as simple as breath, but unwilling to risk passing out and leaving himself even more at Raum’s mercy. 

“**What would you do for my help, ** ** _Red?_**”

Red knew what he was supposed to say. He should say riches, glory, adulation, but not power and certainly not what he was thinking of saying. 

It had, after all, been a long time since he’d lain with someone, and Raum was… _ doing _ things to him.

“Anything,” he rasped out, weakly batting at the flaming gauntlet at his throat. The fire burned, but when he forced himself to continue he realized it wasn’t actually hurting him. 

“**Anything at all?**” Raum pushed him up against the wall, giving him an opportunity to breathe, but not much of one; but it allowed him to brace his foot against Raum’s thigh and push back, bracing himself to gulp down air, feeling the searing warmth of Raum’s palm and fingers circle his throat. His thumb pressed against Red’s pulse point-- a soft rumbling noise filled the now small-seeming room, and he realized it was Raum, and they’d had the same idea. Red pushed the movement. He tilted his head back, meeting Raum’s eyes, fully aware of how dishevelled and pitiful he must look; flushed from air loss, and heat, and thinly-veiled desire.

“Anything,” Red gasped again, and then for good measure, “anything you want.”

That was evidently acceptable. Raum set him down, thought it was more of a less-rough toss, and immediately herded him to the worktable; lifting him up by the front of his shirt and dropping him a short distance on his back. Red lifted his legs, unsure as to whether Raum expected him to strip or not.

As Raum handily tore his trousers right off of him, he figured not. 

Raum dropped down, tearing his smallclothes off and tossing them to the side. Red craned his neck to look, and got a good look at Raum making as if to grab his dick with an on-fire hand. Even knowing that it didn’t actually harm him, Red didn’t want to go through that.

“Raum, wait!” 

Raum looked up at him, eyes narrowing. Red cleared his throat, making no effort to close his legs or otherwise push Raum away. “Your… hand. Is on fire.” 

The bright orange color faded into dull red, fire subsiding. Raum tilted his head to the side and flexed his fingers, then brushed the inside of Red’s bare thigh with his knuckles.

Warm, but no longer burning. Red nodded and let his head fall back to the wood of the worktable, then gasped as Raum finally touched him-- gentle, as if aware of how much damage he could do purely by accident. 

“**Hold still, Red.**” His voice was a _ purr _now. Red whimpered and allowed Raum to guide his legs up until even laying flat on his back he could see his knees. They were hooked over something hard and warm, and after a moment he registered it as Raum’s massive horns. Something incredibly warm and wet wrapped around his cock, turning any other sound that would have left his throat into a moan.

“Void,” he gasped, and then, again, “V_oid,_” and finally, as what could only be Raum’s tongue finished covering his cock thoroughly in thick, wet saliva and traveled down to lap at his balls, “_fuck._”

Raum laughed directly against his heated, oversensitized skin and he couldn’t help that his hips jerked, pushing himself more closely to Raum’s mouth. Immediately, a large, still-burning hand dropped onto his chest, holding him down. 

“**I said ** ** _hold still._**” He couldn’t even respond with words, just still himself and moan as loudly as his throat would permit. When he’d performed to Raum’s satisfaction, the warmth of his mouth returned; his tongue dragging along Red’s hole and leaving a hot trail of slick spit before plunging in. With Raum’s tongue lashing his walls it was more effort than he could expend to keep still; he let his mouth hang open to pant and cry, legs held tense over Raum’s horns, pressing into the heavy hand holding him down to keep from squirming. Raum’s tongue was hot inside of him, hotter than a finger or unliving toy, and far more flexible and active than either. 

“Raum, please!” He knew how dangerous it was, to beg to a creature of the Abyss, but in the moment he only cared about Raum’s tongue working him skillfully to his peak. 

Raum let go of him to grab him by the hips instead, lifting him to plunge his tongue in even deeper. Far deeper than Red had ever taken before, and a stretch even though it was just Raum’s tongue. 

If Raum expected him to take his cock, Red might just split in two. He found himself looking forward to the thought.

Raum pulled out of him, leaving him with a light nip on his ass. He helped Red dislodge his legs from his horns and flipped him over, claws dragging down his back-- he’d neglected to shred Red’s overcoat, so not against his bare skin, which Red found himself grateful for, but a small part of him wanted to feel the fiery pulse-- it would feel good now, he knew, if the sensation of Raum’s hands against his thighs was any indication. Raum pulled him back by the hips until he was halfway off the worktable, legs hanging. 

Red wanted to look back, but he felt like little more than an unspooled ball of fizzling nerves. He turned his cheek to the cool wood and moaned, kicking the air behind him. Raum grabbed his ankles, then his thighs, pressing his fingers into the meat of him and pulling his legs even further apart. Something huge and blunt and _ hot _pressed at his hole, unmistakably Raum’s cock. Without any more warning than that, Raum started pushing into him. His cock was magnitudes thicker and more rigid than the yielding length of his tongue. It hurt, but not unmanageably, and the heat and friction that came with the pain overpowered it in short order. 

Red was moaning again, he distantly noticed, drooling on the part of his collar that was trapped under him; digging his nails into the wood of the worktable. He felt an odd pinching sensation, and wiggled his hips up, then keened as he realized he could feel Raum’s cock all the way in his abdomen. He twisted a little, bringing one hand down to cup his distended belly, and Raum helped by propping him up with a hand on his hip. He didn’t even have the energy to look up at him; he could only let his head loll back, crying out with each new thrust. 

Raum turned him back onto his front, gripping him by the hips and lifting him. The angle shifted-- even deeper, and faster, and harder still, knocking Red’s hanging legs into the edge of the worktable. Luckily, it was up against a wall, but otherwise Red imagined it would be skidding across the floor. He shoved a hand between the wood and his body to grasp his cock and stroke himself, uncaring that his arm would be horribly strained and bruised in the morning. All he could process was that he was _ close_, and that Raum’s cock was enormous, and that he would probably never be able to look Karne in the eye again. 

Raum made a grunting, moaning noise at his back, hot breath penetrating even through the protective layer of Red’s overcoat, and there was no more warning before Raum came-- in him, not even bothering to pull out, just holding Red to his hips and letting him hang as he pumped him full of hot spend. Red moaned and buried his head in the crook of his arm, stroking himself furiously until he felt his own climax rush over him. 

It was exactly what he needed. Raum was still coming, a seemingly endless flow of come flooding him. His belly rounded even more and he kicked his legs in response to the building sensation of irresistible heat and pressure, hand wet with his own seed cupping his distended abdomen. The flood slowed to a pulse, and then a lazy trickle, and Raum sighed into him; giving a few more listless thrusts before simply holding still with Red held up to him.

“**Very well.**” Raum dropped him to the table and pulled out of him unceremoniously, leaving behind a torrent of burning seed that streamed down his thighs. Red cried out at the sudden sensation of wetness and heat outside of him, biting on the edge of his collar to stop from making a much worse noise directly after-- one that he hoped would have been disgust, but probably not. Behind him, there was a rush of air and buzzing energy that Red recognized as the Abyss, and a tattered piece of paper floated down to rest between his hands, in front of his nose. It had the symbol of the great beast burned into it as if by incredible heat, the rest of the paper perfectly untouched.

Raum, as any creature of the Abyss, had struck a deal. Red stretched out as much as he could on the ruined worktable, and weakly laughed.


End file.
